¿Yo? ¿Celoso?
by KCTribute
Summary: Peeta es muy unido con sus hijos. Pero tiene una conexión especial con su "pequeña princesa" pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Peeta conozca los típicos celos paternales? Serie de oneshots. Pasen, lean y comenten.
1. Mi peor pesadilla

Peeta es muy unido con sus hijos. Pero tiene una conexión especial con su "pequeña princesa" pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Peeta conozca los típicos celos paternales? - Serie de oneshots.

No todos los oneshots aparecerán Peeta, también habrá otros personajes.

 **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen ni sus personajes pero esta historia si es mía. Si fuera Finnick estaría vivo y casado conmigo.**

* * *

 **Mi peor pesadilla**

Despierto exaltado, con la respiración agitada y dando un pequeño grito. Casi nunca me despierto tan abruptamente y menos gritando por una pesadilla. Katniss se da cuenta de eso, porque se levanta y me abraza con fuerza y yo se lo devuelvo con la misma intensidad, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-¿Pesadillas?-preguntó Katniss

Asentí

-Fue horrendo, Katniss. La peor pesadilla de todas.- murmuré abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-volvió a preguntar

-No lo sé- dije en un susurro

-Si no quieres hablarlo no hay problema.

Me cuestione un poco sobre si decirle o no. Sabía que se burlaría o se molestaría por despertarla a las 3:00 am por una tontería.

Pero esa tontería era mi peor pesadilla.

Al final, decidí contárselo.

-Estaba en la salida del colegio de Lily, porque había ido a buscarla. Cuando ella salió, me vio y salió corriendo hacia mí. Yo abrí los brazos para abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo; pero entonces me pasó de largo y fue a abrazar a alguien detrás de mí. Cuando voltee, me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando y besando a un niño de cabello negro. Un niño, Katniss. ¡UN NIÑO! ¡¿puedes creerlo?!-dije totalmente alterado.

Cuando termine de decirlo, Katniss dejó de abrazarme y me miró a los ojos totalmente seria.

-¿Esa era tu peor pesadilla?- dijo totalmente seria

Ay Dios, espero que no se haya enojado- pensé

-Si- susurré

En ese momento Katniss se echo a reír.

-¿ves?, por eso no te lo quería contar; sabía que te burlarías- dije haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo… siento…es que… es tan tan...- dijo Katniss tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Tonto, lo sé, pero ¿y si me cambia por otro?, ¿y si tiene novio y me ignora? Y si...

-Peeta, Lily tiene 4 años, si le da asco que nos demos besos delante de ella, dudo mucho que ande por ahí besando y abrazando a los niños. Además algún día ella tendrá novio y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡NO! NO TENDRÁ NOVIO HASTA LOS 40 Y SI ES POSIBLE NUNCA- grité

-Ssshhh vas a despertar a los niños

-Lo siento, es que de solo pensar en la idea me revuelve el estómago.-susurré

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿qué harás cuando un chico venga a pedirle que sea su novia?-me preguntó Katniss

-Antes de que eso pase nos iremos a vivir al bosque donde ningún chico intente pasarse de listo

-Amor, hay que intentar dormir, que tengo sueño y recuerda que mañana tienes que ir temprano a abrir la panadería-dijo mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos.

Decidí reconstruir la panadería de mi familia hace 16 años ya que quería seguir con la tradición.

-Okey, ya me duermo-dije.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhh! No puedo creerlo! Mi primera historia que emocion! Bueno para esta historia me inspiré en los típicos padres cuya peor pesadilla es ver que su pequeña será raptada por un chico. Y pensé en Peeta haciendo el papel de padre celoso y como no he visto que haya que alguien más ha escrito sobre eso, decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta.**

 **Bueno diganme que les pareció, si les gustó o no, si la sigo o no, si tengo que borrar algo o no, si me callo o no. Okno bueno eso es todo.**

 **Besitos, KCTribute.**


	2. ¿Paseo tranquilo?

**Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins si fueran mios Finnick estuviera vivo y Peeta casado conmigo**

* * *

 **¿Paseo tranquilo?**

 **POV PEETA**

Despierto por los llantos de mi princesa aunque ya me he acostumbrado a despertarme así estos últimos 10 meses y que, para que voy a negarlo, al principio eran un dolor de cabeza pero con el paso del tiempo ya me he acostumbrado. Miré la hora y ví que eran las 7:45 am.

-Yo voy, amor- le dije a Katniss al ver que se levantaba como zombi.

-Gracias- me dio un corto beso en los labios y se volvió a acostar.

Voy a la habitación de Lily y mi corazón se parte en pedazos al ver su rostro rojo y unas lágrimas bajándole por sus mejillas. Odio verla llorar. Pero cuando ella me ve, inmediatamente deja de llorar pero aun así lanza pequeños hipidos y sollozos. La tomo en brazos con delicadeza.

-Shh pequeña, aquí esta papi. Ya no llores princesa-la calmo durante unos instantes y reviso su pañal. _Genial, me saque el premio._

 _Y uno grande.- pienso._

-Te gusta hacer sufrir a tu papá ¿verdad?- pregunto mirándola. Como respuesta recibo una sonrisa.

-ok hagamos esto- dije acostándola en su cambiador.

La verdad es que ya me había acostumbrado a cambiar pañales ya que después de una de mis tantas súplicas para que Katniss accediera a tener un bebé le dije que yo cambiaria todos los pañales y tuve que aprender. Ya no me daba tanto asco hacerlo pero si podía evitar hacerlo, lo evitaba.

Después de cambiarle los pañales y darle un poco de su leche, me senté en la mecedora que había puesto en su habitación con ella en brazos tratando de arrullarla.

-Con que ya no quieres dormir ehh. Bueno entonces, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a hacerle el desayuno a tu mamá?- dije. Me miro y me volvió a sonreír.

Baje a la cocina y la puse en su sillita mientras hacia el desayuno y tarareaba una canción. Cuando termine puse toda la comida en una bandeja y la puse en mi brazo izquierdo y con el derecho cargue a Lily y subimos a la habitación.

-Buenos días mami- dije a ver a Katniss sentada en la cama. Sonrió al vernos.

-Buenos días, así que madrugaron.

-Ya que esta princesita me dejó un gran regalo-. Dije acercándome a la cama. Me dio un beso en los labios y tomó la bandeja y la puso en sus piernas y puse a Lily en medio de los dos.

-Mejor comamos- dije

Terminamos de comer y guardamos todo lo que ensuciamos.

-Amor, ¿qué te parece si llevamos a Lily a pasear al parque? Hace tiempo que no la sacamos a pasear.

-ok pero déjame darme un baño

No salíamos mucho ya que temíamos que Lily se pusiera enferma ya que ella aunque haya nacido en primavera teníamos miedo de que enfermara ya que ella había nacido prematuramente y solo salíamos para sus chequeos y para ir con Haymitch. Él ha cambiado mucho desde que Lily nació; cuando nació, él la cargo en brazos y lloró y cuando dijo su primera palabra fue su nombre dejó de beber. Desde ese día viene a visitarla todos los días y ahora que Effie y el son pareja, ya se imaginarán la cantidad de ropa y juguetes que mi hija tiene.

Salimos y fuimos al pequeño parque que habían construido 6 meses después de que llegara al distrito luego de volver del Capitolio. Note que hubo algunas que se nos quedaron mirando pero después de tantos años ya no me molesta. Nos sentamos en una banca mientras yo cargaba a Lily y mirábamos a los niños jugar y Katniss y yo platicábamos de pequeñas cosas sobre el distrito.

Al lado de nuestra banca había otra con una mujer como de unos 30 años con un niño como de unos 11 meses o de 1 año, el niño mira a Lily y le sonríe.

 _Y este que se cree ¿le esta coqueteando a MI princesa? no claro que no estás siendo paranoico, Peeta, solo le sonrió.-_ pensé

Cuando mi Lily lo vio, el niño empezó a balbucear algunas cosas y Lily le contestaba en su lenguaje de bebés.

 _Como desearía saber qué rayos le está diciendo._

-Kat, ¿y si ya nos vamos? Tú sabes está haciendo mucho frío y le puede hacer daño a MI princesita- dije esto mirando "disimuladamente" al mocoso, digo, al niño.

-claro, el frío- murmuró Kat

Cuando nos íbamos a ir el niño dijo:

-Bai, bonita- y le aventó un beso.

 _¡UN BESO!_

 _¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCE!_

 _NO PEOR AÚN, ¡YO NO LO CONOZCO!_

Mi hija solo aparta la vista y le sonríe.

Katniss y la señora al ver esto, sueltan un gran: Awwww _que tierno._

¿¡ _ESO LES PARECE TIERNO!?_

Ni siquiera cuando Lily se quedó dormida en el suelo conmigo cuando estaba recién nacida le pareció tan tierno. Ahh pero claro, que un niño le coqueteé a mi pequeña es tierno.

Estoy furioso.

¿Ni siquiera un paseo tranquilo puedo dar en paz?

* * *

 **Hey, volví! No saben la felicidad que me dan que agreguen mi historia a sus favoritos, y que la sigan y comenten. No he recibido muchos reviews para decir: "** _ **utá, cuantos reviews"**_ **Pero no me quejo, porque apenas estoy comenzando y, debo admitirlo, yo también soy lectora fantasma porque me da flojerita escribir XD. Y contestaré los reviews que he recibido del capítulo 1:**

 **Val rod** : Gracias, y no te preocupes ya escribiré un capítulo sobre esto y te lo dedicaré a ti. Gracias por dejar review y estoy siguiendo tu historia " **Cometiendo Errores"** y es muy buena.

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton** : Me encantan tus historias y sí, nuestro Peeta comparte el mismo miedo que todos los padres. Gracias por tus ideas y por dejar un review

 **Gpe 77** : Jajaja gracias y pronto tendrás más capítulos no desesperes. Gracias y salu2 desde México.

 **dazulu** **:** Gracias y no te preocupes no pienso abandonar la historia solo que me gusta hacer sufrir un poquitín a Peeta y quizás a algunos más…

 **Heart Of Marzipan** **:** Jajaja gracias yo también había estado esperando que un alma milagrosa escuchara mis súplicas pero como no vi que alguien lo escribiera o si los hay pues no son muchos, me dije a mi misma: _Mi misma, ¿porqué no lo escribes tú? Igual y haya alguien más en el gran mundo fanfiction que piense lo mismo que tú._ Y pensé que después de la guerra, Katniss y Peeta tratarán de llevar sus vidas lo más normal posible y que peeta tuviera los típicos celos que sufren. Gracias por tu review.

 **Florr:** Gracias y si la seguiré hasta que se me acabe las ideas y seguiré escribiendo. Salu2 y tú también cuídate.

 **Y bien esos son los del capítulo 1. No escribí los del 2 ya que esa era una nota de autor y no vale como cap.**

 **Les mando un enorme beso de chocolate.**

 **Keyla.**


	3. ¿Amigo?

**H ola! Se que me quieren asesinar o lanzar a los mutos o lanzarme cualquier cosa que tengan por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tengo mis razones pero, como se que han esperado mucho los dejo leer.**

 **L os Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la maravillosa y sádica de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con sus juguetes.**

 **¿Amigo?**

 **POV Katniss**

Raras veces había visto a mi esposo con esa mirada furiosa y ese ceño fruncido ya que es una persona muy tranquila, pacífica y amable, todos conocían a mi Chico del pan por eso que lo caracterizaba, exceptuando las veces en que se trataban de ataques o flashbacks pero estos ocurrían con menor frecuencia que antes.

Pero no estaba teniendo un ataque…

-¿Tiernos? Eso no es ternura, eso es aprovecharse de mi bebé.- susurró fuertemente

-Solo esta abrazándola.

-Solo tiene 3 años.

Peeta había llegado de la panadería y había ido a ver a Lily a su cuarto. Estaba en la cocina cuando escuche que Peeta gritó mi nombre; subí corriendo las escaleras, preparándome para lo peor cuando veo que Peeta estaba parado en la puerta viendo a Lily y a su amigo, abrazados en el piso. Sabía bien que a Peeta no le caía bien Peter, el amigo de Lily, pero aún así se seguían viendo y jugaban siempre juntos. Cosa que no le agrado mucho a Peeta pero no siempre fue así.

Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada por segunda vez sentimos una enorme alegría pero estábamos preocupados de que Lily reaccionara de un mal modo o se pusiera celosa pero en realidad ella se portó muy bien aunque de vez en cuando tenía sus arranques de celos ya que no podía jugar siempre con ella y Peeta estaba trabajando en la panadería aunque tuvo que acortar su horario para ayudarme en casa, pero iniciaban las épocas decembrinas y eso significa que hay el triple de trabajo que antes lo que provocaba que Peeta se quedara trabajando hasta muy tarde en la panadería y Haymitch tenía que salir hacia el Distrito 4 para hacer su revisión médica y después tenía que irse al Capitolio y se iba por 3 semanas. Al principio no fue un problema, pero a los 3 meses de mi embarazo me atacaban unas nauseas y mareos tremendos y me daba demasiado sueño. No me preocupe mucho al respecto hasta que apareció un manchado leve en mi ropa interior fuimos rápidamente hacia el hospital ya que recuerdo que la doctora dijo que podría ser una amenaza de aborto. Al final, resulto ser una falsa alarma pero debía mantener reposo. Se me había ocurrido que para que Peeta no descuidara su trabajo y yo pudiera mantener reposo, Lily tuviera un amigo con quién jugar y entretenerse; además de que le servía que conviviera con otro niño de su edad (ya que todavía no entraba a la escuela) porque siempre está con adultos y los niños con quienes más convive son Jamie, Tommy y Jodie. Ellos son hijos de Simon Akerson que es uno de los trabajadores de la panadería y los trae de vez en cuando a jugar con Lily pero son niños mayores que ella, tan solo Jodie, que es la más pequeña, le lleva 2 años a Lily. También esta Finnick Jr. De 5 años pero solo viene en vacaciones con Annie y Johanna, ya que el pequeño empezó la escuela hace 1 año y medio; se divierten mucho cuando están juntos a pesar de la diferencia de edad y son como un dúo dinámico.

La Aldea ya había casas habitadas además de las de nosotros y hace poco había llegado una nueva familia a ocupar la última casa disponible que quedaba a 6 casas de nosotros; Era una familia de 4 personas y un perro muy bonito con pelaje dorado y se me ocurrió que podría dejar de lado mi lado antipático e intentar ser amable con ellos y entablar una conversación. Además de que con el embarazo y la falsa alerta de aborto, a Peeta le dieron más motivos para que yo me quedara en la cama todo el día descansando. Aunque ya no era tan antipática como antes pero a veces me cuesta hablar con la gente sin que ellos empiecen a darme las gracias por ser el Sinsajo y empezar a hablar acerca de la guerra y los juegos del hambre y que revivieran pesadillas y recuerdos dolorosos aunque esto ya no ocurre con los habitantes del Doce ya que ellos ya me conocen después de estar viviendo más de 15 años aquí y normalmente ocurre con los turistas así que espero que ellos no sean como ese tipo de personas.

Un día que Peeta se fue a la Panadería y decidí ir a visitarlos junto con Lily. Llegamos y tocamos el timbre y nos abrió una mujer de cabello rojizo intenso ondulado y ojos verdes. Podría tener unos treinta y pocos ya que se ve joven aunque tiene unas pocas arrugas cerca de las comisuras de los labios y los ojos.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?- preguntó. Por el acento supuse que vienen del Distrito 6

-Buenos días, queríamos darles la bienvenida y conocer a nuestros vecinos. Soy Katniss Mellark y ella es mi hija Lily- dije señalando a Lily

-Sé quién eres y es un placer conocerlas. Pasen por favor, hace mucho frío allá fuera

Entramos y lo primero que vimos fue un montón de cosas en cajas y las cosas que ya estaban instaladas eran los muebles y entre otras cosas.

-Perdonen el desorden, no hemos terminado de desempacar pero tomen asiento por favor. Me llamo Evelyn Maine y mi familia y yo venimos para ver si mi marido tenía suerte aquí para buscar un nuevo empleo.

-No se preocupe por el desorden sé lo difícil que es ordenar y acomodar. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo está buscando?

-Está probando distintas opciones, antes trabajaba en la central de transporte pero eso no nos dejaba mucho dinero para gastos. Ya habíamos pensado mudarnos desde antes y comenzar una nueva vida en otra parte. El distrito 6 nos traía malos recuerdos de lo que vivimos y decidimos mudarnos.

-¿Malos recuerdos?

-Bueno, no tuve una infancia muy feliz por problemas…

-¿Económicos?

-Familiares-concluyó- Tenía 9 años cuando escuche en medio de la noche que mi padre y mi madre peleaban y mi madre descubrió que mi padre la engañaba con otra. Siempre pensé que eran un matrimonio feliz. Yo y mi hermano mayor, Noah, habíamos tenido una infancia feliz hasta ese momento; claro que no siempre era así ya sea por falta de dinero o las peleas de nuestros padres pero siempre se reconciliaban y pensé que de verdad se amaban.

-¿Pero qué pasó con tu padre?- pregunté

-Decidió irse de la casa e irse con la otra mujer y visitarnos los fines de semana para vernos y darle dinero a mi madre- dijo Evelyn sin importancia- Pero no hablemos más de eso, platícame ¿de cuántos meses estás?

\- 3 meses y medio.

-¿Y ya saben que va a ser?

-Todavía no pero presentimos que será un niño- dije, entonces pensé- ¿No le gustaría a su esposo trabajar en la panadería de Peeta?

-Ella rió- Él no sabe cocinar y lo más probable es que incendie la cocine e intoxique todo el distrito.

-Entonces ya somos dos- reímos las dos- pero podía trabajar no precisamente cocinando puede ayudar en otras cosas. Puedo hablar con mi esposo y ver si hay algún puesto disponible o una vacante, si gusta.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunté ya que se me hacía raro no verlo

-Ohh él está comprando unas cosas para la casa pero no tardará en regresar- volteo a ver a Lily sentada a mi izquierda- Hey Lily, dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tes –dice mi pequeña levantando tres dedos

-Pero que grande estás. ¿Ya va a la escuela?

-No, todavía no, pensamos que está todavía muy pequeña pero si la inscribiremos el año que viene.

En eso se escuchan pasos de niños bajando las escaleras.

-¡Mamá! ¡Peter ha tomado mi muñeco y no me lo quiere dar!- grita un niño de unos 6 años, pelirrojo igual que su madre y de ojos cafés y detrás de él un niño pequeño de la misma edad que Lily rubio y de ojos verdes.

-¡Mentira! Es mío, y yo quería ju…- calla de repente al vernos

-Basta niños que tenemos visitas. Ella es la señora Mellark- ¿Señora Mellark? Suena raro y todavía no me acostumbro a que me llamen así aunque no me molesta- y ella es su hija Lily. Katniss y Lily ellos son Liam- señaló al niño más grande- y él es Peter- señalo al más pequeño- Son mis hijos.

-Por favor díganme Katniss, es un placer conocerlos.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Mamá, dile a Peter que me dé mi muñeco

-¿Quién lo tenía antes?

-Yo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver y fruncieron el seño

-Bueno, ya no peleen. ¿Por qué no mejor se llevan a Lily a jugar?

-Lily, ve a jugar con ellos. Anda, te llamo cuando nos vayamos.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de hora y media y descubrí que la chica era muy amable y amigable y era comprensiva en algunos temas y me daba cuenta de que ella también vivió una infancia bastante dura pero no tanto por problemas económicos sino por familiares. Tal vez, nosotros éramos pobres pero felices y el amor nunca faltó. Aún recuerdo las miradas llenas de amor y adoración que se lanzaban mis padres cuando se veían y los días de caza con mi padre o también los juegos con Prim e inclusive las veces en las que mamá nos contaba historias de cuando era niña y nos preparaba palomitas. Claro, todo eso antes de que mi padre falleciera.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y pisadas fuertes desde la puerta.

-Amor ya llegué. No te imaginas el frío que hace afuera- Entro un hombre de cabello negro lacio y ojos cafés claros, alto y de complexión delgada pero fornida. Para de hablar de repente cuando me ve- Oh no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas.

-Ah Katniss él es mi esposo Ross Maine. Ross supongo que ya conoces a Katniss.

-Como no conocerla, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

-Cariño, Katniss y yo estuvimos hablando y dice que puede conseguirte un trabajo en la Panadería Mellark.

-Vaya, muchas gracias pero yo no sé cocinar.

-No necesariamente puede trabajar en la cocina puede hacerlo en el frente de la tienda o puede ayudar a mi esposo con el inventario u otras cosas como administración.

-Bueno entonces lo pensare y yo le doy mi respuesta o hablo con su esposo. Muchas gracias.

\- De nada, aún así tengo que preguntarle a Peeta si quedan vacantes o nuevos puestos yo le avisaré.- dije levantándome del sillón; miré la hora en el reloj colgado en su pared y casi me caigo del sillón. Bueno no es para tanto pero en realidad ya era muy tarde- Ya es tarde y será mejor que nos vallamos. Un placer en conocerlos.

-No, el placer es nuestro. ¡Lily, tu mamá dice que es hora de irse!- dice Evelyn

Peter y Lily bajan y veo que están hablando mucho y al parecer se llevan bien.

-Peter despídete de Lily- dice Evelyn

Entonces, Peter se acerca y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

 _Gracias al cielo que no está Míster Celos y sobreprotección aquí._

Desde ese día, Peter y Lily se han estado viendo mucho ya que tienen la misma edad y juegan ya sea en la casa de Peter o con nosotros. Al contarle a Evelyn mi situación con mi embarazo aceptó ayudarme con Lily diciendo que Peter le gustaría tener una nueva amiga de su edad.

Cuando le conté a Peeta que había ido a visitar a los nuevos vecinos me miro como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tú? ¿Yendo a visitar a los vecinos?- dice y después empieza a reírse como loco. Pero le mando una mirada seria y eso hace que pare de reír de repente- Ah no es broma. Pensé que no te gustaba socializar con los demás.

-Oye, ya salgo más de casa y platico con más personas.

-Saludarlas por la calle no cuenta.

-Bueno pero cuando…

-Tampoco cuando vas a comprar algo- interrumpe

-Sí per..

-Ni cuando vas a…

-YA ENTENDÍ ¿SÍ? Solo quise ser amable.

-Perdóname es solo que resulta algo raro ya que siempre sueles esconderte de los nuevos vecinos es más ni siquiera los conoces.

-En mi defensa, ellos nunca se dignaron a hablarnos.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando los Waybson saludaban y nos hablaban a cada momento que nos veían?

-Ni me hables de esa pareja de acosadores, tan solo pensar en ellos me siento acosada- Al recordar algo, enarqué una ceja y lo miré con una sonrisa burlona- Pero si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú él que golpeaste al vecino que se mudo hace 8 años acá y tuvo que irse a otra parte.

-Pues en mi defensa, te estaba coqueteando a cada rato y lo golpee porque se paso de la raya, abrazándote y dándote un beso cerca de los labios.

-Peeta, era gay.

-Bueno ya, dejemos ese tema y dime ¿Qué tal fue con los nuevos vecinos? ¿no son como los otros?

Hable sobre los nuevos vecinos y le hable también acerca de la posibilidad de que hubiera un puesto vacante en la panadería para Ross y Peeta me dijo que si había un puesto para atender y cobrar. También le había contado del nuevo amigo de Lily y que Eveline nos ayudaría con Lily y me sorprendió mucho que no le diera su típico arranque de celos. Todo iba bien, mi embarazo ya iba mejor y a los 6 meses ya deje de sufrir de esa amenaza de aborto pero aún así no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos y Lily y Peter siempre se veían para jugar a veces en la casa de ellos y otras veces con nosotros.

Hasta que un día, Peeta llegó de la panadería y digamos que no le agradó mucho lo que vio allí.

-¡Familia ya llegue!- gritó Peeta entrando a la sala- ¿Cómo está la princesita de la casa?-

Lily estaba jugando con Peter en la alfombra de la sala y cuando ve a su padre en lugar de saltar a sus brazos como siempre lo hace, levanta la cabeza, lo mira y le da una sonrisa mientras le dice:

-Hoia papi

-¿Nada más me dieras eso? ¿No me darás mi beso? ¿Un abrazo?- se acerca a donde están los dos y carga a Lily y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras la abraza.-¿Ya no me quieres?

-Thi te quedo musho pedo etoy juegando con Petel.

-Hola señor panadero.- dijo Peter. No es que no supiera el nombre de Peeta sino que cuando supo que Peeta era panadero lo empezó a llamar así y a Peeta no le molesta.

-Hola Peter.- dio una sonrisa forzosa.- bueno te dejo para que sigas jugando.

-Katniss

-¿Qué pasa panadero?

-¿tan fácil fue buscarme un reemplazo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi princesa ya no viene corriendo a abrazarme cuando me ve, ni me da besos cuando llego y cuando quiero jugar y pasar tiempo con ella tiene que dormir porque ese chiquillo se va tarde de aquí.

-No exageres Peeta, no te ha reemplazado esto es solo temporalmente en lo que nace el bebé. Además solo está emocionada porque tiene un amigo y un compañero de juegos.

-YO SOY SU AMIGO Y COMPAÑERO DE JUEGOS.- le dí un gran _shhh_ para que no hablara alto y no despertara a Lily- además-dijo en voz baja- ya tendrá un compañero de juegos. Mi campeón jugará con Lils y me ayudará cuando un chico se pase de listo con su hermana. ¿No es así Rye?- se agacho a la altura de mi vientre y lo besó.

-Par de celosos.

-Mucho

Cuando Rye nació, la cosa no cambió mucho porque necesitaba mayor atención y Peeta se había tomado un descanso en la panadería para venir a ayudarme con Lily y Rye aunque Haymitch ya había vuelto de su viaje y estaba muy emocionado también por la llegada de Rye como todos. Peter y Lily seguían viéndose aunque más en la casa de Peter que en la nuestra.

Y de regreso al inicio...

-Tranquilízate solo son amigos.

-¿Amigos? Si claro, ese niño es un pervertido que solo quiere aprovecharse de MI bebé. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

-En primer lugar, son solo niños de 3 años y en segundo tiene los ojos cerrados ¿cómo puedes ver su mirada? –estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas gracias a sus celos.

-Porque conozco esa mirada, además, él es mayor que Lily él puede saber sobre eso.

-Lo dudo.

Después de 5 segundos de silencio, dijo:

-¿Crees que sus padres piensen en castrarlo?

-¡Peeta!

 **Hola criaturitas del señor! (inserte voz del Rubius) sé que me quieren matar por dejar la novela abandonada tanto tiempo pero no tenía tiempo y la inspiración venía pero no sabía como ordenar las ideas y hacer algo coherente además de que no quería que por las prisas les hiciera algo a la ahí se va. Trataré de subir más seguido. Dejen reviews porque**

 **SE DONDE VIVEN TuT**

 **Ahh no veda. Pero dejen reviews y gracias a todos los que ponen esta historia en favoritos no saben cuanto me alegra eso.**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que ese Peter tenga sentimientos por Lily? ¿Creen que Rye será igual de celoso que su padre? ¿Qué Peter se someta a una castración?**


	4. No solo los papás son celos

**Los juegos del hambre ni los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora Suzanne Collins alias La Sádica. La historia, pa que vean, si es mía.**

 **No solo los papás sienten celos…**

 **POV Narrador**

-¡Ya me cansé llamita! Mejor ve y dale de comer a los gansos por mí en lo que tu abuelo descansa un poco.

-¡Sí, abuelo!

El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises observaba como la niña de trenzas oscuras se dirigía a la cocina por las sobras de comida de los animales. No podía entender como una pequeña niña había podido cambiar todo su mundo. El mundo que él conocía era de dolor, hambre y miseria. Un mundo donde tener hijos significaba dolor; donde el hambre reinaba y la miseria gobernaba por todo un país a excepción de esos "pavorreales" como él los llamaba. Pero todo eso cambió cuando esos dos chiquillos lograron salir con vida y derrocar una dictadura insufrible y su vida dio otro giro cuando se entero de la llegada de la pequeña.

-Abuelo, ya terminé. Creo que Grissy puso un huevo.- La pequeña la había nombrado así ya que la gansa era la única de color gris.

-No lo creo llamita, esa gansa ya no da huevos porque es muy vieja.

-No abuelo, de verdad lo hizo.

-Okey llamita, más tarde la revisaré. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque, eh?

-Sí, sí, sí, sí- decía la pequeña mientras daba saltos y corría alrededor de él hombre de ojos grises.

-Bien, ponte tu chaqueta. No quiero que tu mamá me lance una flecha si te resfrías por mi culpa.

Después de pasar un largo, largo, largo rato en el parque, decidieron pasar a la plaza para comprar un helado y sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas al monumento dedicado a los caídos de la guerra. De repente se dio cuenta que un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años se acercaba lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban (mejor dicho, donde la niña estaba). Tenía ojos color miel y el cabello negro y tenía las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña, ignorando completamente al hombre rubio y dejando ver lo que había detrás de su espalda.

 _Mocoso atrevido_ \- pensó el hombre rubio.

-Ten- dijo el "mocoso" entregándole un girasol a la pequeña- De mí para tú.

El rubio volteó a donde se encontraba el pequeño y lo miro con asombro, enojo y algo que no podía comprender bien que era. La pequeña tomó la pequeña flor y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio cargó a la pequeña y se la llevó sin decir una sola palabra al niño.

 _Ni siquiera sabe hablar bien. De seguro ni siquiera sabe ir al baño el mocoso_

-Abuelo, regresa y déjame darle las gracias.

-¿Para qué? Además ya se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos.

-Tía Effie dice que debemos dar siempre las gracias.

-Tu tía dice muchas cosas. Deberías agradecerme a mí por no dejar que ese mocoso te coqueteara. Solo deja que se entere tu padre acerca de esto…-recordó las veces en las que la niña jugaba con los demás niños del parque y Peeta siempre vigilaba a la niña de cerca.-

-¿Qué es coquetetear?

-"Coquetear" niña, es cuando un chico hace cualquier cosa para llamarte la atención

-¿Darle una flor a alguien es cotetear?

\- "Coquetear" y sí sería coquetear.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Para ti si porque estas muy pequeña.

-No es cierto. Ya tengo 4 años ya soy una niña grande- le enseño la pequeña levantando los cuatro dedos de su mano.

-Está bien niña grande pero si no nos apuramos serás una niña regañada.

En la noche, cuando la pequeña ya se había ido con sus papás, se sentó en un banquillo y recordó la escena del mocoso y el sentimiento que no pudo identificar. Se levantó y camino hacia los gansos y reviso que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando reviso a Grissy, miró atónito como debajo de la gansa había un huevo. La pequeña tenía razón.

Entonces lo comprendió.

La pequeña además de ser como una nieta para él, era ese cambió que su vida necesitaba. Porque él solo conocía ese mundo de dolor, hambre y miseria. Pero esos dos chicos a los que consideraba sus hijos y que ama aunque nunca lo diga le dieron mucho. Le dieron más de lo que él merecía. Había sufrido pérdidas muy grandes. Pero si la madre de la niña era la libertad, el padre la esperanza, ella era el renacer. Y solo tuvo que darse cuenta con un huevo. Entendía que lo que tenía eran celos de que viniera otro chico y le arrebatara su atención.

Porque… **no solo los papás sienten celos.**

 **Hey! Lamento tardar mucho ya que últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir y ordenar mis ideas para un capitulo. Sé que es muy corto pero es mejor que nada. Si tienen una idea díganmelo por PM o en los reviews que por cierto agradezco mucho sus reviews y que agreguen mi historia a favoritos.**

 **-KCF**


	5. Niñeras gratis

**L os Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen solo la historia es mía.**

 **POV Narrador**

El sol resplandecía fuertemente por la ventana y se podían escuchar los sinsajos y los sinsontes, aquellas aves que procrearon a los primeros y que estos a su vez fueron símbolo para algo más grande y desde ese entonces, la gente de todo Panem ya no ve de la misma manera a esas aves. Mucho menos el rubio que descansaba en las suaves sábanas de seda, regalo de bodas de la rubia de origen capitolino.

De repente, un olor a tocino y hot cakes se hizo presente lo que hizo al rubio abrir sus ojos azules.

 _Katniss_

Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo y que tiene todas las mañanas al despertar desde que tenía 5 años.

 _Debe estar con Lily-_ pensó mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha como todas las mañanas.

Los domingos era su único día de descanso, y la verdad es que eso a él no lo molestaba, le encantaba hacer su trabajo y hacer lo que su padre le enseño de pequeño, sentía que a pesar de los maltratos de su madre, la pobreza, la miseria y el hambre (que a pesar de que tenían comida, tenían que comer los panes rancios que no se vendían ya que la mayoría de las personas no tenían para comprar un pan y los agentes de la paz se encargaban de revisar los domingos que todos los insumos para realizar el pan y otros productos, fueran ocupados únicamente para venderse ) esas mañanas al lado de su padre aprendiendo el oficio de la familia era lo que más amaba a parte de la suya propia; pero también se tenía que permitir descansar un poco, el ser el jefe era algo agotador ya más de una vez se ha tenido que quedar a deshoras de la noche para terminar grandes pedidos de último minuto y no acostumbraba dejar que sus trabajadores se quedaran a ayudarlo después de todo, ellos también necesitaban un descanso.

Fue a verificar al cuarto de su hija y no la encontró ni a ella ni a su hija. Entonces, se preocupó. Probablemente sería un exagerado al preocuparse de no ver a su esposa y a su hija pero al parecer después de sobrevivir a dos Juegos del Hambre, un secuestro y una guerra, te vuelve un poco más paranoico. Bajó a la cocina donde el olor se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba, y ahí vio una cabellera oscura de espaldas cocinando frente a la estufa y junto a ella en la encimera se encontraba la canasta tejida donde estaba dormida su pequeña bebé de cuatro meses de edad. Ella había mejorado un poco sus habilidades de cocinera, no era la mejor pero ya no quemaba tanto la comida aunque por lo general el rubio hacía el desayuno.

-Buenos días, me diste un gran susto al no encontrarte- la abrasa por la cintura y la besó.

-Buenos días y perdón por no avisar es solo que Effie me llamó a las tres de la madrugada para decirme que Annie vendría temprano de visita.

-¿Y a qué hora llegará?

-Oh no, ella llegó hace tres horas.

Volteó a ver el reloj de la pared y vió que este marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

-Llegó muy temprano.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el comedor.

\- Sí, ella y el pequeño Finn están en casa de Effie y Haymitch ya que ellos los fueron a recoger a la estación de trenes.

-¿Bueno y toda esta comida?- aspiró el delicioso aroma de la comida- ¿Hay una ocasión en especial?

-Pues decidí hacer el desayuno, ¿que acaso no puedo cocinar para mi esposo?- el rubio paró de comer y la miró fijamente sin creerle lo que había dicho- Okey okey, en realidad voy a salir con Effie y Annie a comprar cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de " _cosas_ **"**?

-No lo sé todavía, eso me dijo Effie, que por cierto ya deberían de estar a…-antes de que la castaña pudiera terminar de hablar, el timbre sonó en ese momento- Y ahí están, nos vemos en la noche amor.

-Espera, ¿no vas a desayunar?

-No, desayune hace rato, solo te preparaba tu desayuno.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría saludando a la rubia y la castaña dejándolas pasar.

-Buenos días Peeta querido-dijo la rubia con un poco de acento capitolino, ya hace 1 año que vino a vivir a casa de Haymitch aunque no eran pareja, solo se quedan como "amigos" aunque la castaña y él sospechan que hay algo más entre ellos o, que esa amistad daría paso a algo más. además que la rubia viaja de vez en cuando hacia su ciudad natal por un negocio de ropa y accesorios para damas y caballeros que abrió poco tiempo después de la revolución por lo cual no compró una casa en el 12 porque se iba de viaje seguido y con el paso del tiempo su acento fue disminuyendo poco a poco aunque probablemente no desaparecería por completo aunque ya no tenía la voz tan chillona como antes.

-Buenos días Effie- se levantó de su asiento para saludarla.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña princesa? Quiero verla.

-Está dormida en su canasto, tuvo una mala noche y no durmió mucho.

-Pobre criaturita, descuida solo voy a verla- dijo mientras se acercaba a la canasta donde se encontraba la pequeña.

-Hola Peeta- entra la chica de cabello ondulado pero ahora lo trae un poco más abajo del hombro.

-Hola Annie, que bueno es volver a verte, ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien gracias, Finnick estaba muy emocionado de verlos, no paraba de hablar que quería verlos y jugar con la pequeña Lily.

-Bueno, la última vez que la vio estaba recién nacida y sigue estando muy pequeña para jugar. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Oh el viene con Haymitch, fue con él a comprar dulces.- Justo en ese momento aparece Haymitch con una bolsa de papel en el brazo izquierdo donde encima de esta hay una estampa el logo de la dulcería que se encuentra tres puestos más a la izquierda de la panadería y trae de la mano a Finnick que se está comiendo una barra de chocolate y que al ver al hombre rubio, se suelta de la mano y va corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Tío Peeta!- se lanza hacia él y lo abraza

-¡Finnick!- lo levanta y le da vueltas mientras el niño de dos casi tres años reía.- Que grande estás ya eh.

-Sí, ya tengo estosh- levantó los dos dedos de su mano- pero casi a ti- levantó sus tres dedos.

-Woah, ya eres todo un niño grande- Finn era un pequeño muy listo, aprendió muy rápido a hablar pero más al caminar y es todo un galán como su padre, la castaña y la pelinegra siempre dicen que la pequeña y el niño están hechos el uno para el otro y terminaran juntos, cosa que no le agrada mucho a los dos rubios vencedores del distrito 12.

-Buenos días muchacho, damas y Katniss- saludó el rubio mayor ( **Jajaja no se me ocurrió otra cosa)**

-Siempre tan amable Haymitch- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña

-Y tú siempre tan encantadora preciosa

-Bueno ya se nos hace tarde, así que vámonos chicas- dijo la rubia

-Amor, te deje hechos dos biberones, probablemente se despierte con hambre y…

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿no te llevaras a Lily?

-Claro que no, es muy inquieta cuando se aburre y no nos dejará hacer las compras.- Katniss sabía que Peeta le aterrorizaba estar completamente solo con un bebé y lo más irónico era que le había pedido tener uno durante quince años, aunque no tenía mucho que temer porque Lily era una niña tranquila siempre y cuando no se encontrara de mal humor (¿de quién lo habrá sacado?).

Él ya había estado solo con ella pero, o estaba dormida o era por el tiempo en que Katniss se iba a cazar en las mañanas y cuando ella regresaba la bebé seguía dormida, así que pensó en que ya era tiempo de que se hiciera cargo de ella por unas cuantas horas además de que servía que se podía distraer durante unas horas.- ¿Algún problema amor?

-Eh…- ni siquiera le dejo terminar de hablar cuando Katniss interrumpió.

-¡Qué bueno que no tengas! Es hora de irnos.

-¡Ja! Qué te diviertas chico, cuídate de la bestia y aprovecha que está dormida y escóndete-dijo levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado.-Nos vemos

-¿Y a donde crees que vas? Tú te quedas con Peeta a cuidar a los niños.-decía la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hacer de niñera?-exaltado se volteó a ver a la rubia que estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfactoria- Fue por lo del perfume ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, yo no soy rencorosa y baja la voz que vas a despertar a la niña-En parte era una venganza por el haber roto su preciado perfume de marca carísimo y el cual pocas veces usaba para evitar que se acabara y que ponía siempre en un cajón pero con la prisa que llevaba ese día lo puso al borde de una repisa.

-Dime que a "niños" te refieres a Lily y a mí por favor- rogó el rubio ojiazul.

-Claro que no, Haymitch se quedará contigo y cuidaran también al pequeño Finn.-finalizó la rubia poniéndose labial y viendo el reloj- ¡Miren que tarde es! Tenemos que irnos ya. Que se diviertan chicos

-Adiós Peeta, yo se que lo harás bien amor, además está dormida y probablemente despierte dentro de mucho, así que escúchame bien Peeta Mellark-se acercó al rubio, mientras lo miraba seriamente, a él le daba mucho miedo cuando ella decía su nombre completo y más cuando está totalmente seria, a veces tenía la sensación de que Katniss era la que tenía los pantalones en la casa, a veces.-haces un mínimo ruido tú o Haymitch y despiertan a Lily antes de su hora habitual y te irá muy muy mal. Nos vemos- terminó con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta junto con la rubia.

-Tranquilo Peeta, solo cuídalos bien, te encargó a mi más valiosa posesión, es inquieto pero si lo pones a jugar con algo se entretiene, ya verás que no te dará muchos problemas, pero recuerda si algo le pasa, algo también te pasará a ti y no será algo bueno.-salió la castaña junto a las demás dejando al ojiazul más preocupado.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil ¿o si?

-Bueno, solo te aviso que no voy a cambiar ningún pañal.

 **Que p2! Matenme tienen todo el derecho por abandonar esta historia pero la verdad es que ni siquiera tengo una excusa, simplemente tenia flojera. Sí, leyeron bien, flojera o hueva como le quieran llamar. Soy la persona más floja de todo el mundo y tenía ideas para esta historia pero no las anotaba (tremendo error, no lo cometan JAMÁS) y pues como no tengo memoria de esponja pues no se me quedo nada**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Val rod por su comentario en el capítulo anterior y de dar la idea para este cap. Besos Val y espero y actualices tu historia Cometiendo Errores, la espero.**

 **KCF**


End file.
